How many positive factors of 96 are also multiples of 12?
We first list the factors of 96 to see which are multiples of 12. The factors are 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 8, 12, 16, 24, 32, 48, and 96. We see which factors are divisible by 12, because if they are divisible by 12 then they are multiples of 12. We can check them each: 1 is not, 2 is not, 3 is not, 4 is not, 6 is not, 8 is not, 12 is, 16 is not, 24 is, 32 is not, 48 is, and 96 is. So there are $\boxed{4}$ factors of 96 that are multiples of 12.